no love
by aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Mariku is tired of Malik making her be the third wheel, especially after all she's done for her. Bronzeshipping. Yuri. Genderswitch.


**I had talked about doing this, and put it off for quite some time. I've had a lot of ideas for fanfiction, but due to my fear of it being bad and such, I just end up never writing it because I think it will sound retarded and choppy. Yeah, whatever. This is my OTP, they make very delicious girls, I tried.**

**Warnings blah blah: Non-con, violence, yuri, bronzeshipping, genderswitching, explicit sexual content, lots of clits and tits, masturbation, etc.**

**If you're not here just for the badly written porn, I suggest you hit the back button on your browser now. I'm such a pervert, all I can ever write are sex scenes, and even those are bad! Even worse is the plot attempt that is just an excuse to lead up to the sex just saying :D**

**All that being said, enjoy your lesbian sex.**

**does anybody even read these i mean..**

* * *

><p>Of course, Mariku didn't love Malik, she knew she didn't. She just had...somewhat of a sick obsession with her creator after years of watching from the inside. Malik was so pure, so beautiful, and Mariku was jealous. She wanted her, and she wanted to be her. Oh god- She did love her. She loved her, and fucking hated her at the same time.<p>

Mariku would get mad at her for giving and recieving attention from other people. Malik was hers, nothing could change it. She just didn't know yet, but she would soon enough, and all of that would cease. She wouldn't have to get jealous, because Malik would stay in locked in the back of their mind, and she would be Mariku's treasure for nobody else to see. Malik would belong to her in every way possible, nobody would ever fucking get in her way, because she would kill them if they tried to keep her from her possession. Especially...especially this boyfriend of hers, Mariku would watch through Malik's eyes, felt the happiness and love that she felt for him and she fucking _hated _that it wasn't her giving her that feeling, but of course, it would never be accepted, even if she had her own body. Because Malik was ungrateful for all Mariku had done for her, and all proclaimations of loving her would be shot down. Malik would call it wrong, tell her she was out of her mind and that she didn't even exist, and...and Mariku would be driven far past her point. She would decide that, if she couldn't have Malik, then nobody else could. But then, Malik would have no choice in the matter. Mariku would make sure of it.

It was only a matter of time, though. Something was too much for Malik to handle, and she blacked out, leaving Mariku in control of her body. But this time, she wouldn't be coming back out. She was going to stay there, she was going to fucking stay there. Malik had no idea of the torture Mariku had to go through every single day, locked away until the rare chances she had to take over Malik's body. Waiting in the darkness and watching, watching _her_ Malik just go and run off with someone else, paying Mariku no attention after all she had done for her. That was going to change today, and Malik would be the one sitting in the darkness, forever. But it was okay, because Mariku would give Malik plenty of attention, much more than anyone would ever want, Mariku didn't need a separate body from Malik to hold her and keep her forever.. Malik wouldn't be as alone as Mariku was. No wonder she was so fucked up.

The thoughts of Malik rejecting her suddenly returned, and Mariku found herself wondering what it would be like to slit Malik's pretty little throat after she fucked her. After the sex was over, she would choke the bitch within an inch of her life, let go and make her think she was safe, and the color would return to her face. And Mariku would hold her, whisper apologetic things and make her feel loved. Then she would do it, slit her throat and watch her bleed out. The most fun part about it being that the rules of the physical world wouldn't apply in Mariku's world. In real life, Malik would be dead and gone ever, but inside their mind, they controlled everything to their will. Malik would come back to life over and over again, and Mariku could do whatever the fuck she wanted to her. Oh, just the very thought of it had made her wet.

Mariku reached down and slipped her hand inside her pants and her panties, rubbing her clit. She moaned quietly, continuing to rub, feeling herself become even more aroused as her thoughts continued. She knew she would have to use some force with Malik at first, threatening her a bit. But then Malik would give in, she knew it. Mariku would have her way with her, her fingers would thrust directly into her gspot and she would suck her clit as she would moan and whimper and eventually come, and it would be her first time. Malik wouldn't regret it, at least not at that moment. Then she would force her to return the favor, and she would, tentatively at first.

Mariku could imagine Malik's head between her legs, could feel her hand being Malik's hand and mouth, and she would lick and suck and if it wasn't enough, Mariku would grab her head and make her do it harder and do whatever she wanted until she came, too. And then Mariku would torture her, then kill her, and if she ever got tired of one death, she could do something else, maybe she would cut each of Malik's limbs off, cut her up. Then later it would be like nothing happened. Mariku could feel her orgasm coming up, she kept rubbing her clit, and had two fingers inside herself. Massaging over her sweet spot as she moaned, and she could feel her inner muscles start to clinch tighter and tighter, and in her head, the fantasy kept playing itself, the knife would press harder to Malik's throat, and as it burst open and gushed blood, Mariku finally climaxed hard over her fingers.

She pulled her hand out of her pants and up to her mouth to lick the come off of her fingers, it was Malik's body after all. Sweet, sweet Malik. She wanted more of it, and had already indulged herself in this body. Now she wanted, to hear Malik's reactions as she touched her, and it wouldn't be as boring as masturbation. To control her after all she took away. Finally coming out of her orgasmic haze, Mariku decided to make her move, it was past due time for this to happen, and now it would.

The body was knocked out of consciousness as Mariku retreated to the recesses of Malik's mind, where she would be waiting, without a doubt. And always, it would be down a hallway through the infinite darkness, and there would be one room, standing alone. Malik would always be in a room that looked like the one she had in the real world, but significantly better. It wasn't fair, that Malik could create all of this and use it when Mariku occupied her body, and Mariku always had to stay with everything she hated, that they both hated. She opened the door and walked in, and Malik would always be occupying herself with something that calmed her until it was safe to be the one in control of her body again, blissfully unaware of everything. Malik noticed that she came in, and turned to look up at her from where she was sitting. Mariku walked over to her, pushing her back onto the floor, taking the chance to pin Malik's wrists above her head and to the floor while she was still too shocked to react. Malik's eyes widened in shock, and she squirmed and struggled under Mariku. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to have some fun with you, Malik." Mariku leaned down and kissed her forcefully, pleased when Malik gave little resistance and she could easily slip her tongue into her mouth, she had waited so long to touch her, and she was going to take full advantage of this chance. Only Malik was worthy of her touch, because she was Malik, and Malik was her. Pulling away from the kiss, Mariku decided to go ahead undress her, making sure she kept her pinned down, she pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and opened it, and she quickly cut her shirt and bra open down the middle, then her pants and panties followed suit. Malik squirmed under her, making small protesting noises. She didn't want to feel so vulnerable, and was still in disbelief of the whole situation. Why was this happening? She didn't want this..

"Stay still, Malik. Don't make this difficult."

"W-why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you, Malik. This needs to happen, you're mine, and I'm just taking what I deserve." She pressed the blade to Malik's throat, hard enough to draw a bit of blood, and Malik's eyes widened in fear. Even if the death wouldn't be real, she would still feel it. "Now, stay still, my light." Mariku smirked, closing the blade and placing it just beside of them, just a reminder...She kissed Malik again, deeper and slower this time. She ran her tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, and Malik quickly parted her lips, moaning softly as Mariku's tongue slipped inside her mouth, tentatively kissing her back and their tongues rubbed together.

Mariku moved down and started to kiss and bite at her neck, sucking on her collarbone, and Malik decided she didn't care anymore. When she was sure she wouldn't run, she released her hold on her wrists and her hands started to explore her body, roaming over her breasts and pausing to pinch one of her nipples. She gasped, half in pleasure and half in protest, when she lowered her head and took it into her mouth, sucking and nibbling gently, then repeating the actions on the other one. After a few minutes, she had satisfied herself with fondling her chest and decided to move lower.

Mariku started to pull Malik's thighs apart, when she finally realized what she was about to do and clamped them shut. Mariku narrowed her eyes at her in annoyance. She was hyperventilating, trembling, obviously nerve-wracked about even the idea of being touched there. It would be her first time being touched _down there_ by anyone other than herself, although technically- maybe this was still masturbation? Did it even matter anymore? But she would be losing her virginity to a part of herself- No. No. This wasn't really happening. This was the equivalent to a dream, Mariku didn't exist and Malik would wake up in her own body and nothing ever happened, and-

"Spread your legs, Malik."

"N-no. I can't do it, please don't make me, please."

"There is no making you do anything, you're willing to all of this. I know your every desire, my light, and you want this. Don't forget that we are the same." Mariku's tone remained strangely calm throughout all of this, almost as if speaking to a child. She slowly wrapped her hands around Malik's neck, squeezing, not enough to strangle her, but enough for her to get the message that she wasn't the one in control. Manipulating her into giving into her own wants by using force wasn't actually _making_ her do anything, in Mariku's opinion. "So, do as I say. You want to, because I want you to." And slowly, Malik gave in, relaxing herself, and slightly parting her legs. Mariku was right, she wanted this, more than anything right now. She would submit herself, because Malik could feel how much Mariku wanted this, could feel her emotions just like they were her own, because they were. This was her mind, and this wouldn't be happening if she didn't want it, or maybe she was in denial of the situation. Either way, she had given up.

Mariku wasted no time and forcefully shoved her thighs apart so she could have access to all of her. Malik blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't cover your face, light. I want you to see everything I do to you."

She slowly brought her hands down and looked down at her, still blushing. Mariku reached down and let one of her fingers lightly brush over Malik's clit, and then again, pressing down a bit harder this time as she whimpered softly, then pulled her hand away.

"D-don't tease me, Mariku." Her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Tell me what you want."

Malik shook her head, "Just- do something, please."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I- just...touch it." She said simply. Mariku frowned a bit, not wanting to wait any longer, she decided that it would have to do. Malik would be begging her for more later, anyway..

She traced her finger along her inner lips, and the bit of flesh under her clit. She was wet, so wet already, that Mariku had no trouble slipping a finger inside as Malik slightly arched, probably more out of surprise than pleasure. She thrust her finger in and out a few times before adding a second, and a third, thrusting them in and out, in and out, pressing upward inside of her, searching for- finally, Malik arched her back and moaned loudly, and Mariku knew she had found it. She continued moving her fingers as she positioned herself between her legs so that her face was directly in front of Malik's sex, and quickly covered it with her mouth, eliciting a louder moan. Mariku licked and sucked at Malik's clit, her hips bucking up toward her mouth and the rhythm and force of the motions of her fingers increasing. Malik's moans became louder, and she was getting closer, tightening around Mariku's fingers as they continued to pound into her. Finally, her vision went white and she moaned loudly as she came. It hit so heavily that, it took her a minute to realize that Mariku was undressing herself, too. Once she was completely naked, she sat on the bed, facing toward Malik's direction with her legs open, Malik watching her from the floor, with a hint of fear in her eyes the whole time.

"You can't receive without giving back something in return, light. Give and take, now get up on your knees and do to me what I did for you."

"I...I can't." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Mariku growled, she bent down to grab Malik by her hair and jerk her up to position. "You _can_, Malik, and you fucking will." Malik still hesitated, and Mariku's patience grew even thinner. She grabbed the back of her head, pushing it toward her crotch. "Do what I fucking tell you to do!" She yelled, why couldn't the stupid girl just do what she said the first time? Finally, Malik obeyed. Mariku thought she might explode the very moment she felt Malik's hot tongue press to her clit, moving in small circles and she sucked on it lightly. "Oh god, yes. Use more pressure, Malik, and put your fingers in it." She breathed out, and Malik complied, inserting two of her fingers and thrusting them in and out.

Mariku looked down at her, tears were running down Malik's face as she ate her out and fingered her, and it gave her the most satisfaction she had the whole night. She had managed to do this, all of this. She had gotten Malik to submit to her, she had gotten her to pleasure her, she put her in her fucking place, and most importantly, she had gotten the little bitch to cry, to _fucking see what it's like _to be used and degraded, and hurt, all for someone else's selfish desires.

Before she had too much, she pushed Malik's head away from her crotch. There were all sorts of ways to use and degrade her, why just this? "Get up on the bed." She demanded. Malik just looked up at her sadly with tear-filled eyes. "Get up on the bed." She repeated, and Malik obeyed this time, hesitantly as usual. That was starting to get old, Mariku would have to teach Malik to listen to her right away, and teach her to love the things that were done to her, as much as Mariku loved the tears... She brushed the thought aside and pushed Malik back on the bed, then reached under the bed and pulled out a dildo with a strap on the end of it, then put it on. Once again, Malik's fearful gaze returned, and Mariku was reminded of a deer in headlights, about to be killed. She smiled at Malik, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't be afraid, my light. This is the only way I can truly claim you. It won't take long, I promise." The sweet tone of voice returned again, as well. This time, it was more mocking. Mariku spread Malik's legs, pressing her knees closer to her chest. She positioned herself, and in one swift motion, thrust forward, the dildo ripping into Malik and breaking her hymen as she let out a scream, the sound almost shattering. Still a virgin, what a joke. Mariku pushed in all the way to the hilt, leaving no time for Malik to stretch and adjust to the toy before pulling out and slamming back in.

She began to cry again, and Mariku craved more. She increased her pace, causing Malik to sob loudly, eventually going so fast and hard that the headboard would bang against the wall with each thrust. She didn't care about Malik getting off this time, she just wanted to cause pain, and own her, not particularly caring even about her own climax. But, she had been so close earlier, finding herself still getting off due to the friction of the strap against her clit.

A few more minutes passed, and, much to Malik's relief, it was finally over as Mariku threw her head back as her orgasm washed over, seeing stars and nearly passing out on top of Malik as it did so. After a moment, she pulled out of her, and the blood trickled down Malik's thighs as she lay there, still sobbing and panting. Mariku leaned down to kiss her forehead and stroke her hair softly, almost lovingly. "You were such a good girl tonight, Malik. We'll have more fun like this, won't that be nice?" Malik said nothing, and she frowned. Wait a minute, there was one thing left!

"As good as you were, my light, there is still one thing I need to do. See, I can't survive in here like this, I need my own life, even your life! And I'll get it. It's only fair." Mariku went to retrieve the switchblade she had left earlier. There was nothing there. But that couldn't be possible! She had left it just on the floor, and- Her thoughts were cut short as she felt something sharp in her back, piercing her lung, she turned around. Malik! She had the blade in her hand, she stabbed her. T-that sneaky little bitch! She must have grabbed it and slipped it under a pillow while Mariku was distracted, while she was on the floor. How could she have let this go unnoticed? She fell to the floor, throwing up blood.

"W..why would you do this?"

"Shut up, I know all about your stupid plan, and you'll only be dead long enough for me to regain control of my body. "

There was no emotion in Malik's voice, and it enraged Mariku. Still so ungrateful. She wanted to kill her more than ever! Now, now she was the one dying. She would come back, but she would still be locked up! No. NO! Her vision kept fading, everything slipping away. "I...fuck you, Malik. I'll come back, you won't win again. I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you. I'll make it look like you killed yourself, then I'll find someone else's body to use. Fuck you." An empty threat, and Malik knew, she couldn't do that. They were the same person...if Malik died in real life, they would both cease to exist. Mariku's rant had taken the last of her energy, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>if anyone is wondering what happened to Malik's boyfriend he died of a disease called unneccessary plot device lolol, problem? <strong>

**The fact that this was the first time i've ever just written something without thinking about it, and that I was writing a little bit of this each day probably adds to the choppiness, a lot of my frustrations went into writing it, especially on Mariku's part. I really couldn't get into writing Malik. but hey, whatever. The point is they had sex and lived happily ever after but not really. idk man i kept having moments where i thought WHAT THE FUCK AM I WRITING. I hated the ending, but hell, how do you end something like this? :| It's okay, because nothing in yugioh ever makes sense, seriously how can you permanently destroy someone's mind?**

**I give not a single fuck for constructive criticism, take it or leave it and be happy i'm not writing Mary sue in 'Akefia'land stories at age 13**

**you have a good day, friend.**


End file.
